Create a cat
by Swiftwind of Featherclan
Summary: IS CLOSED. fOLLOW THUNDERCLAN AS THEIR NEW LEADER TAKES HOLD OF HIS SHATTERED CLAN  AND AS HE LEARNS HOW TO BE A MATE, A LEADER AND A FATHER ALL IN TIME.


**Thanks to all who reviewed. If you have reviewed please review again. If you all are wondering why any of the cats parents who are elders are not in the lists it's because im only taking nursing queens, warriors and the usual leader, deputy, limiot for senior warriors is 48 moons. Any older is not allowed. You'll find out once the lists are done and the story is , Silvermist and Impaleclaw are from another fanfiction im creating. Sorry to ****BeautifulDestinyChild for I didn't see Silentpaw but he should be in here now**

**Note: NOW CLOSED. NO MORE CATS.**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:**Wolfstar-red-grey longish fured tom with unuasually long and sharp claws.  
>His eyes are a creepy darkish yellow colour with pupils that are a bit more<br>slitted than most cats.**Personality+History**:His father Tigerclaw was a decendent of the original  
>tigerclaw and his mther was a relitive of Firestar(although no one othr than a<br>few of the elders know that). In battle Wolfstar is ruthless and out of battle  
>he is usually nice and caring. If another clan is in need of help and asks for<br>it he will most likley help them. He didn't have very many friends as a kit or  
>an apprentice he was laughed at because of his dream of one day becoming<br>leader of the clan and everybody said that it would never happen, well everyone except his best friend and new Mate, Ashnight.

MATE: Ashnight

**Deputy: ** Shatteredmoon-Gray she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, tailtip and underbelly. Her ears and paws are also white. She has one golden eye and one ice-blue eye.**Personality**: Out and open to others. Has a strong liking for natures designs.**History:** She was always teased about her obsession over nature. But when she got a high rank, they've left her alone. Her best friend when she became a warrior is Ashnight but her best friend all her life is Wolfstar. Though annoyed at him for taking Ashnight as a mate, she eventually fell in love with Flametalon. **Apprentice, **Silentpaw- brown ttom with black tabby stripes, lighter brown chest, and lighter brown paws;apprentice **Personality**: a good opposite to Bluepaw. Sorta like the ying to her yang. They completet eachother and he gets her out of trouble a lot

**Medicine Cat: **Frostfur(A pure white she-cat) personality:friendly and can be overeactive like her sister

**Warriors: (Only 15 spots! Apprentices don't count)**

**1**. ASHNIGHT-she isa young grey and black queen with a beautiful voice..She is a moon younger then Wolfstar but was wanted by every single tom Wolfstar grew up and trained with. She has a fierce streak and will protect her mate and kits to the death. She was orphaned at a young age and the only family she has is Wolfstar and their kits. Her eyes are a light silver-grey. Her only true friend was is a descendant of Leafpool and Crowfeather. Is expecting Wolfstar's kits.

**2.** Sorrelsong-dilute calico with tabby markings on her legs and tail.**Personality+History: **has a cool and silent behavior that helps her learn quicker. She brushes off almost everything that is directed her way unless it is quaility advice or an order or command. If she is hurt deeply by a comment she comes back with a remark that leaves other cats stunned and a bit hurt in a soft, quiet, "no-nonsense", queastioning tone. She also always takes a challange like it is nothing. She doesn't talk to her mother much anymore ethier (her dad died a little after she was born). **Apprentice:Bluepaw**-gray tabby she-cat with borage-blue eyes.**Personality+History**: **personality**-A reckless and fun loving daredevil. Quick on her feet. Not so quick to think things through. Never looks before she leaps. Will never back down from a challenge, no matter how dumb. Has risked her life for a dumb bet before. When confronted with that fact she'd grin and proudly say "I won!". Proud and fiery. Loves to win. Thinks she's awesome. Is pretty awesome. Claims to not really care what others think. Doesn't really care. Harsh words just sort of slide off her. Praise on the other had is soaked up eagerly.**history**- her mother would never let her see her father after most of her sibilings were born still-born. Her mother died of grief. Didn't really care. 

**3.**Flarestep-cream tom with ginger paws, kind and a very soothing character. Will often be the one to sooth his kits after someone gets scared

**4.** Icefang- Old gray and White tom,**Personality+History**:Kind,Friendly but can be annoying at times. MATE: Briarpelt kits: Stormkit(A dark gray tom) and Snakekit(A Black She-cat)

**5.** Sageclaw- he sees the things no one else sees and is very good at providing well-thought battle plans. Some people think he can see the future but really he's just really smart and notices more  
>History: he has really had nothing important in his life. He is just a normal clan cat<br>Family: he had a mate but she died leaving him her only kit, Runningkit/heart- long-legged tawny-gray tom with deep blue eyes(he looks exactly like his mother-who he is named after- when i say 'deep' blue eyes i mean his eyes are a darker blue on the outside and go lighter as they go in almost making the effect as if you were falling into his eyes) he is very bold and isn't afraid of a challenge, has traits that many would see fit for a deputy and many believe that is what he will become, justs wants to be himself and doesn't want to be held down, love of Ravenkit (he also loves her back) will become future mates

**6.** Sandear(a golden tom personality:Annoying,a chatterbox and can be really mean without  
>realising it,<p>

**7.** KitepeltYou now the bird, Gray tabby tom with green eyes, personality:Kind and can be easily made angry

**8.**Flametalon- (moon older the wolfstar.)A dark ginger tom with Grey flecks on his paws.** Personality+History: **He was one of the tom who teased Wolfstar and one of the two to apologize for it. He has honor, courage, and kindness. He Is still jealous of Wolfstar for having Ashnight but is totally in love with Shatteredmoon. His mother and father were murdered by Shadowstar and his sister died from greencough.

**9.** Acornpelt(A tawny and brown she-cat with a temper,)

**10.** Cougarheart-Dark brown tom with and gentle heart and was once a rogue whose mother abandoned him at thunderclan's camp. Raised with Silvermist, he soon learned that he was never born in thunderclan and he isn't related to Silvermist. Relieved for he had developed feelings for her, he told her the truth. Once they became Warriors They became mates. He can be fierce when his clan or mate and kits are threatened. His best Friend is Flametalon although he is very younger then Flametalon.

**11.** Runningheart- long-legged tawny-gray tom with deep blue eyes(he looks exactly like his mother-who he is named after- when i say 'deep' blue eyes i mean his eyes are a darker blue on the outside and go lighter as they go in almost making the effect as if you were falling into his eyes)

**12.** Briarpelt- Golden pelt with specks of Black and is a queen…Personality:Kind,a bit sappy and is overeactive,  
>Kits:Stormkit(A dark gray tom Personality:Adventuress,friendly but can easily get into trouble, ) and Snakekit(A Black She-cat personality:friendly and doesn't like hurting over cat's. Wishes to become medicine cat apprentice)<p>

**13.** Silvermist-White she-cat with silver eyes. Silvermist's mother was Lightnight, Deputy before Wolfstar and Shatteredmoon, and her father was Molestar- leader before Wolfstar and son of Berrynose and Poppyfrost. She is a gentle and calm queen. She is always treated with respect. Caring for Impaleclaw and Featherfrost's other kit.

Dawnkit- beautiful light grey she-cat with white waves and dark grey swirls

**14. **Moonmist- Light brown queen with moon-yellow eyes and mist grey fur among her light brown fur. When young swore never to have kits then she fell in love with Kitepelt. Now the proud Parents expect their first set of kits. She exactly like him. Match made in warrior starclan

**15. Sorrelsong's kits: **Lilykit- a firey dilute calico with tabby markings on her legs and tail little furball, loves to explore new things; Ravenkit- a shy black little kit, every tom her age loves her but she only really loves one back; Snowkit- a shy white tom, doens't like seeing others hurt, wants to be a medicine cat

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader:** Shadowstar-Big pitch black tom. His eyes are a dark blue almost black and hold no mercy in them.**Personality+History**:He is ruthless and will do anything to win even if it means breaking the warrior code. He enjoys hurting other cats. He used to be a kittypet but his owners abandond him and he was picked up by a band of rouges when he was 6 moons old when they were killed he was 8 Moons old and than he went to find the forest and join shadow clan. He is the reason Flametalon lost his family at young age. His mate is Ravenpelt.

**Deputy: **Ravenpelt-Long silky raven black fured she-cat,bright intelligent green eyes..**Personality+History**:She is actually really nice for a shadowclan cat but dont let that fool you she can be vicious and mean if you make her mad she is a great fighter she was a rouge kit that the shadow clan leader found and she ended up growing up just like any other shadow clan cat.. Her mate is Shadowstar.. They were madly in love when they were younger but now she doesn't understand how she could have fallen in-love with such a murderer. Is expecting his kits. **APPRENTICE: SOOTPAW-**Dark grey fured she-cat. She is quiet and shy most of the time

**Medicine Cat: **Dovecloud-all white she-cat with green eyes. She is nice and kind to cats though not loved by the cats in her clan. The only cat to know Shadowstar has two lives left that not even he knows. Wish she didn't have to be mc to such a ruthless cat.

**Warriors: (Only 15 spots! Apprentices don't count)**

**1.** Impaleclaw- dark grey tom with a claw shard impaled in his shoulder. He is quiet and strong. He knows the difference between right and wrong and will stand up for what he believes in.

**2.** Coalfur-Big tom with fur the colour of coal. He is quiet and intimadating. He will do almost anything to win a battle as long as it's in the warrior code. Scary/Creepy red eyes.

**3.** Swiftclaw-White coloured tom. He is kinda wierd. When he was a kit a hawk picked him up and dropped him somepeople say thats what messed him up in the head even though hes a little strange he is still a really good warrior. Blue eyes.

**4.** Mosspelt-Messy greyish furred she-cat. Is a pretty good fighter. Evil, Mean,and nasty. She hates anything nice and she loves to bully other eyes. Coalfur's mate

**5.** Sandfeather- dusty brown tom with a feathery tail and brown eyes**Personality:**Quick to rush into battle, speaks his mind which gets him into trouble, His mother is Ravenpelt And Shadowstar. though he inherited his father's hate and anger he also inherited his mother's kindness. Wants his kits raised in a kinder Shadowclan.

MATE:Hawkstorm

**6.** Crowfrost- a Pure black tom with Frosty blue eyes**Personality: **sweet and kind. his nature goes to show some cats can change. he used to attack without mercy, then when he was attacked he was showed mercy. now he thinks without fighting.

Mate Onecrow

**7. **Onecrow- a Black rogue whose name was given to her when one crow swooped into her mother's nest area and snatched her. fighting with all her might she managed to harm the bird and it let go. she plummeted to the ground and was un-harmed except for a talon scar on her shoulder

**8.** Foxclaw- Dark ginger Shadowclan she cat (warrior). She has this strong belief that Shadowclan is dominant and the most powerful clan, so naturally she is hateful towards the other ones. This belief may have sprung up because a Thunderclan warrior killed her brother Snailpaw when they were apprentices (could've been an accident but if it was, she wouldn't know). She wants desperately to be deputy. Apprentice- Branchpaw, Sootpaw's brother. He's a brown tabby tom who loves to goof off and joke around- that's why his mentor is Foxclaw, she'll work some discipline into him.

**9.** Leopardblaze- Muscular, pure black Tom with white-tipped tail and understanding  
>yellow : Easygoing with very skillful cunning, protective of Cherryfrost<br>but gives her some space. Not usually serious and aggressive but knows when to  
>: Same as Cherryfrost<p>

**10.**Flamefrost- an Ginger and white tom with crimson red eyes and scars along his flank. Family died after his birth. He is charming and sweet but bullied by Mosspelt and Shadowstar for his non shadowclan ways.

Mate:Cherryfrost.

**11.** Mirrorpelt- once was a kittypet now in the clan. Grey pelt with black flecks in the same spot on either side of her body. Though not clan born, claims her kits are the children of the great warrior,Moonblaze, Featherfrost's brother. Both kits look and act like him.

Moonkit-A black she-cat with blazing ginger fur on her back and big yellow eyes. She likes to cause troble and blame it on other cats but her heart is strong and full of courage. She would fight for what is right and stay true to herself.

Brightkit- A black she-cat with blazing ginger fur on her back and big yellow eyes. Speaks the truth and always gets on her sister's nerves but is so much like her sister as in her heart is strong and full of courage. She would fight for what is right and stay true to herself.

**12.**Nighthawk- Black she-cat with talon like claws and brown eyes. Born with hate in her heart she was an excellent warrior until she fell in love and gave birth. Now her cold heart warmed up and she realized she didn't want her kits to be raised in hate and rage like she was. Especially since her kits are half clan.

Risekit- long-legged tawny-black tom with deep blue eyes. Father is Runningheart. Too young for personalities to show yet.

Morningkit- long-legged tawny-gray she-cat with deep blue is Runningheart. Too young for personalities to show yet.

**13.** Featherfrost-A beautiful light grey she-cat with white whirls and swirls. silver eyes and and feathery tail. She is sweet kind and born in thunderclan and is half thunder and half shadow. Gave birth and caring for Impaleclaw's kits Soulkit and Dawnkit(in thunderclan)

Soulkit- beautiful light grey she-cat with white whirls and swirls.

**14.** Cherryfrost- Light grey tabby she-cat with black stripes and white paws. Has  
>pale yellow-green : Very quiet, caring, and gentle to others. Graceful even in defeat<br>(the complete opposite of typical ShadowClan cats) and ready to fight until  
>death for what she : All family except brother killed during battle among clans when still<br>very young kit. witnessed everything. Newest warrior and fastest in clan. Hates how others misjudge  
>ShadowClan, often thought weak because isn't usually aggresive. Capable of<br>taking care of herself.

**15**. Hawkstorm- A dark tabby she-cat with a white under belly and icy blue eyes. Heavily pregnant she-cat. hawkfrost's decendant. She is nothing like her ancestor. in fact she is more like bluestar or firestar. she cares for all cats. wont let a kit stay in pain. Expecting Sandfeather's kits

**RiverClan:**

**Leader: **Silverstar-Silvery-blue fured she-cat. Blue eyes. She is nice and  
>caring probably one of the nicest leaders although she can be annoying<br>sometimes

**Deputy: **Rockheart-Brownish grey tom. His name resembles him greatly it's like  
>he has a heart of stone he cares for no one other than himself. He secretly<br>likes Silverstar. He isnt mean but hes not nice either he is quiet and he  
>tries to avoid making friends and he tries to do his duty as best as he can.<br>Black eyes.

**Medicine cat:**Pidgeonfeather-Greyish white fured she-cat in the sun it looks almost greenish in certain areas...Personality+History:She had lots of friends when she was a kit,apprentice and she still does she is one of the most populer cats in river clan most of the cats though that she would end up being the clan leader and most of them were suprised when she ended up becoming a MC she also has some battle training she is a nice cat but can sometimes be kinda strange she is an expert MC 

**Warriors: (Only 15 spots! Apprentices don't count)**

**1.** Sharpdawn- A ginger and brown tom with pink eyes and a bushy tail. He is aggressive but not always. He uses his judgement to tell whether a decision is right or wrong and trains cats the same way.

**2.** Rainface-Blue fured she-cat she has white marks on her face that look like rain drops or even tears but they resemble raindrops more. She is really nice and has never been mad at anyone before but she is a bit overprotective. Apprentice: Gingerpaw- gingerfur with a black stripe on back peronality and history happy-go-lucky bright loveable funny was found as a kit by the leader parents are unknown

**3.** Silentfrost-She-cat with frost coloured fur she makes basiclly no sound when she moves and rarely ever talks. She is a nice cat once you get to know her. Icy blue eyes.

**4.** Amberfrost-Ginger she-cat. 30 moons old. She is nice and wise. An okay  
>battler. Icy blue eyes.<p>

**5.** Iceclaw-Pure white small tom. He is really nice and friendly he doesnt really  
>like to fight.<p>

**6.** Redpelt-Big dark red furred tom. He is nice but can be mean sometimes without  
>meening to. He would rather die than brake the warrior code. He is a great<br>fighter and loves to play fight. Riverclan. His mate is Salmonpelt.

**7.**Minkclaw- a lean dark brown tom with green eyes. He is very wary of the other clans. He thinks they will all attack at once. Mate:Nettlethorn

**8.** Sunstorm- Golden tabby tom, brown eyes. Kindly but quiet, good thinker and wise. He'd do anything to protect his mate Lilywhisker, his kits, and his brother Hawkfeather. Apprentice is Driftpaw, a pale grey tom who is energetic and somewhat easily distracted.

**9.** Hawkfeather- Handsome Dark grey tabby tom with vivid blue eyes. Strong and willing to do anything for others. In love with Blackbird and later they become mates. Apprentice Violetpaw, a tortoiseshell she-cat who is sweet and playful.

**10.** Blackbird- Black she-cat with piercing grey eyes. Very solemn and takes everything very seriously, but she isn't a particularly fierce fighter or anything. Ends up expecting Hawkfeather's kits. Apprentice Larkpaw, a very skilled brown tom who has a tendency to brag about his abilities (he either becomes a warrior before Blackbird goes to the nursery or he gets transferred mentors)

**11.** Salmonpelt-Blue-gray pelted she-cat. She is nice and caring but vicious in  
>battle. Her mate is redpelt. Queen she is expecting redpelts kits soon<p>

**12.**Nettlethorn-pure black Queen- In love with her paranoid mate but expecting a rogue's kits. She has been known to be alittle agreesive. Mainly towards Redpelt. She blames him for the death of her sister, Featherbreeze however since featherbreeze's kits are his, she allows him to help her raise them.

**13.**Dreamwing:light brown she-cat with deep purple eyes. Never spoke to anyone except when spoken to. Her mate was murdered and now she has to care for her unborn kits.

**14.** Featherbreeze's kits: Featherkit- light grey she-cat with a black feather outline in her fur and violet eyes. Looks like her mother who died in kitting.

Robinkit-Grey tom with a ginger chest. He is similar to his father as in being mean without meaning to. Cares for his younger sister, looks out for her and protects her. Can be dangerous in is Redpelt.

**15.** Lilywhisker- Pure white she-cat with violet eyes. Agreeable, easy going, mother of Sunstorm's kits- Flykit (small grey tabby tom who loves getting into mischeif), Tulipkit (Reluctant, obediant she-kit with white fur and hazel eyes) and Foamkit (Hard-working golden tom-kit who is anxious to be a warrior and serve his clan)

**WindClan:**

**Leader: **Amberstar- Bright ginger tom with darker colored paws and electric blue eyes.  
>Personality: Feirce and quick to : Was a very popular cat due to his bright ginger pelt. Some think he's a decendant if kin from Bluestar and Firestar.<p>

**Deputy: **Sunfall-Ginger coloured she-cat. Yellow eyes. She is nice but can be a little to strict sometimes. aPPRENTICE: Wildpaw-Little tom with brown coloured hair that is usually all over the place he loves running around although usually ends up tripping a lot of cats while hes doing it. Is happy and cheerful he just became an apprentice he likes to chase things that move.

**Medicine Cat:** Iceheart-Small blueish white she cat she is really mean for a medicine cat  
>loves to cause pain and secretly likes rabbitclaw<p>

**Warriors: (Only 15 spots! Apprentices don't count)**

**1.**Rabbitclaw-Coarse grey fured tom-cat, his claws are short and more curved like  
>a rabbit his eyes are an orange colour...Personality+History:His mentor was the leader of windclan and he grew up without his parents they were killed by some rouges he is overconfident and mean he hates nice cats and any other clans he loves to bully cats that are smaller than him<br>**2. **Foxpelt-Big redish tom. Black-blue eyes. 27 moons old. Actually a rogue **Apprentice** Redpaw-small brown tom with a bushy red tail is nice and playful

**3.**Poolwing- White she-cat with blue highlights and light grey eyes. Foxpelt's , Mistpaw- White she-cat with gold eyes. Lives life to the fullest, energy, and she looks like her mother. Has a crush on Redpaw

**4.**Sharpdove- Grey tom with dove grey eyes. Lovable and fun. He bring peace rather then of his brother, 's mate.

**5.** Shatteredpelt- a badly torn Grey tom with dove grey eyes. Rather have war then peace for the pain he felt when two mates, Mistwind and Starpool, died with kits in their belly. His whole world revolves aroung his two surviving kits from both mates, Shattermist (Mistwind) and Mistpaw(Starpool). Loves Rabbitclaw.

**6.**Darkfire-Black and ginger tom with wild fire teases every apprentice in the clan but will fight against starclan to protect them, his kits and mate and the rest of the clan.

**7.**Finchfire- Golden brown tom. He was very resourceful due to being a really in love with Dovespirit. Apprentice: Ghostpaw- a grey she-cat with silver really smart and can strategize battle plans really well. Younger sister to Dovespirit.

**8.**Magpiewing-black and white tom with leaf green eyes. Only cat in clan that swoop down from trees to attack trespassers. Love his mate, Morningfrost

**9.**Ashraven-light black queen with deep pine green eyes. Kind gentle and serious at times. Young but has a crush on Shatteredpelt, but doesn't want to put in the position of loss again.

**10.**Shattermist- Silver grey she-cat with clouded green eyes. Her father told her sister is the splitting image of her mother. Is always cautious and serious. Looks out for her little half-sister Mistpaw.

**11.**Dawnrose-Light ginger she-cat with red granddaughter of Lionblaze. She has traits of both thunderclan and Windclan. Her life was full of downs until Darkfire came into her life. Heavily pregnant.

**12.**Dovespirit-white she-cat with grey shadow on side. Shy, quiet, soft spoken. Beautiful silver eyes. Morningfrost's half-sister.( mother of Icekit- silvery grey she-cat with golden eyes. New born)

**13**.Morningfrost-orange she-cat with white on ends of her fur and silver eyes. Lovely, smart and outspoken. Heavily pregnant.

**14.** Crimsonrose-Ginger she-cat with scarlet red eyes. Despit her name she is calm and caring. Strange but loyal. Expecting sharpdove's kits/

**15.** Windwhirl- light grey queen with extremely leanbody with rain colored eyes.. Amberstar's mate. Mother of his kit(Barkkit- dark ginger she-cat with bright ginger paw and blue eyes.) cares for** Fawnkit-**A light ginger/tan she cat with cream spots on her back, has a cream underbelly and dark : Shy, doesnt speak unless spoken to. She tends to stay out of the way and blend in to her surroundings. She is mysteroius and like to sneak off on her : lrft on riverclan land and was taken in with her sister

**Shadekit**-A grey-blue she-cat with white rings on her forelegs and tail. has blue eyesPersonality: Outgoing and happy-go-lucky. She doesnt car what the clan thinks of her. She strives to prove her worth, by being good at nearly : same as Fawn 

**ROGUES**

**1.**Foam-A white and grey/blue spotted she-cat with blue eyes. used to live with her sister before the sister was killed...she leaves her kits in the territory of riverclan, hoping they'll get excepted. kits are Fawn and Shade.

**2.** Ritz is a golden tom with white paws and a white tail-tip. he has golden-brown stripes and icy blue eyes. Ritz is about the age of a new warrior. He is a fierce fighter, but his heart melts at the sight of kits. For the most part, he puts on a blank expression. He doesn't show fear, even though he occasionally feels it. He is tough and suspicious. He has no family. He was his mother's only kit, and his mother died when he was two moons old. He never knew his father. He has no mate, for he does not feel love in that way.

**3. **Koibito- A young ginger tom. Grandson to |Princess. Longs to go out into the forest but does't want to leave is housefolks. Knows twoleg language in form of language to his name. (Japanese)

**4.** Kurai- Black she cat with very dark amber (almost red) : Never wants to go anywhere without her sibling, Karu. She's also very strong and loves adventuring.  
>Family: Younger sibling to Karu.<p>

**5.** Karu- White she-cat with bright blue eyes. Personality: Doesn't want to go anywhere without her sister, Kurai. She's a lover of climbing trees and hunting squirrels and birds.  
>Family: Older sibling to Kurai.<p> 


End file.
